


See you l8ter boy

by wooyoungies



Series: Sk8ter bois [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Lots of kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Skater Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyoungies/pseuds/wooyoungies
Summary: Yeosang thinks his amazing kickflip is the reason his boyfriend wants to suck his dickorYeosang fucks Seonghwa's mouth





	See you l8ter boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part in a series but you don't have to read the first part.

“Do my kickflips turn you on?” 

“Yeosang, I am literally sucking your dick right now. Can this wait?” 

Yeosang hissed as Seonghwa’s thumb circled the head of his cock, gathering precum. Yeosang bit his the lower flesh of his mouth, his top row of teeth tugged on his bottom lip pulling the skin so tight that it turned shell-pink with ocean crested white lining the edges- Seonghwa made him feel like an ocean. 

“You offered to suck me off after I did my kickflip, how was I supposed to know that wasn’t the reason?” whined Yeosang as he tried to control his hips from slamming up and startling his boyfriend. God, was his mouth allowed to be this fucking good? 

Seonghwa’s lips were cherry red like slushies and summer time- and they were crimson from the slick and trying pull of Yeosang’s cock in his mouth. That too. 

As soon as Yeosang had done his "super-mega-awesome" trick, his boyfriend, Seonghwa, was tugging on his sleeves of his sweater and pulling him towards the backseat of his car, their lips crashing together messily. 

“Don’t you have work?” Yeosang breathed out heavily as Seonghwa mouthed at his nipples, letting his tongue dart out without any modesty. His eyebrow piercing glinted in the light- he looked dangerous. 

“Not for another 30 minutes, I have plenty of time to make you come three or four more times, right?” 

Yeah. 

Seonghwa pulled off of Yeosang, a line of thick saliva mixed with cum trailed after his blossoming lips and he shot Yeosang a smile. “Maybe, I just wanted to suck your dick because you looked hot? I dunno. Who questions why their boyfriend wants to get them off?” 

Yeosang whined at the loss of contact and Seonghwa quickly brought his hand to the base of Yeosang’s cock and he cooed at him. “Missing my mouth already, baby?” 

Yeosang cursed and he threaded his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft black strands of hair, slightly tugging on them to bring his mouth closer to the head of his dick. Seonghwa eagerly took Yeosang back in his mouth and Yeosang watched as his mouth slid obscenely over and he almost drooled at the sight of his lips stretching thin on him. 

Yeosang’s eyes followed the trail of saliva that was dripping down his cock from Seonghwa deciding to not use his hands for a tool and to just use his crazy-amazing-spectacular mouth instead. 

“Did you just call my mouth crazy-amazing-spectacular?” 

“Did I say that out loud?” 

Seonghwa rolled his eyes and he let his tongue lick a fat stripe up from the sack of his balls all the way up to the head of his cock where his tongue poked out and did tiny kitten licks. Yeosang could watch his precum drip from Seonghwa’s lips and tongue everyday if he could- it would be his favorite pastime. 

Seonghwa’s tongue darted out and he caught the drop of come with his mouth and he maintained eye contact with Yeosang as he licked back up. His eyelashes fluttered and a coy smile graced his lips as he mouthed along his cock. 

“Yeosang?” He hummed, kissing the tip as he finished the last syllable of his name. 

God. It should be a sin of how fucking good Seonghwa looked with Yeosang’s cock in his mouth and his chin slick with come. 

“Yeah?” 

Seonghwa grabbed a hold of Yeosang’s thighs and he pulled him further forward and he dragged the blunt end of his nails across the skin raising goosebumps on the surface. 

“Can you fuck my mouth, please?” 

And who was to ever deny a request from the Seonghwa himself? 

“Fuck-” Yeosang cursed, arching his back as Seonghwa slurped noisily on the head of his cock, his tongue popping off with a lewd sound, a pop filled the space and silence of the tiny cab of the car. 

“Okay, yeah. Definitely.” Yeosang agreed, sitting up on his knees in the backseat of the car. Seonghwa shifted up and sat like a regular passenger but slid down slightly to match the height of Yeosang’s hips. Yeosang settled over both sides of his legs and he looked down to see Seonghwa eyeing his cock with awe and lust. 

Fuck- his boyfriend was hot. 

Yeosang reached down to run his hand through Seonghwa’s black hair and he let it fall through his fingers like satin spilling off the side of a high-rise bed. It pooled onto the side. 

Yeosang let his hand rest with a tight grip on Seonghwa’s hair and he slowly eased his cock into his open mouth, letting himself take control. He sighed at the warm feeling of Seonghwa’s mouth and the soft landing of his tongue and the back of his throat that greeted him with the ease of running water. 

Seonghwa all of a sudden slid Yeosang’s cock out his mouth and he wiped the spit off his chin. “Grip my hair harder, Yeosang. I can take it, you know I can.” 

And if anyone could take Yeosang’s dick down their throat, it would be Seonghwa alright. 

So, Yeosang did what Seonghwa asked and he used one hand to grip tightly on Seonghwa’s hair and the other hand on the back of his neck. He curled his hand around the warm expanse of his neck and pulled him closer. Seonghwa’s mouth was flush against his cock and he mouthed along until the tip slipped into his awaiting mouth. 

Yeosang groaned as he felt his boyfriend’s throat gradually open, allowing for Yeosang to slowly sink his hips even further towards his nose. Seonghwa looked up at Yeosang with pretty doe eyes and he sunk in the last three inches in one big swoop and a bat of his eyes. 

Yeosang gasped and choked on his own spit as Seonghwa started instantly hollowing his cheeks to gather suction, begging Yeosang to hurry up and snap his hips into his mouth. 

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Yeosang whispered as he started to slowly pull his hips back and push them forward with gentle thrusts. Seonghwa moaned impatiently but Yeosang wanted him to adjust. 

Seonghwa was not having that- he clearly wanted to choke on his cock and be brought to tears today. 

Yeosang gave him what he wanted, as he was so desperate for his cock, and his slammed forward relishing in the choked sound that Seonghwa made as his dick hit the back of his throat. It was almost instantly that tears sprung to his beautiful dark eyes and his breathing became strained. Yeosang gripped his hair harder and he pulled Seonghwa’s head back slowly, just to see the way his cock looked slipping out of his swollen lips and wet mouth. Yeosang didn’t pull out all the way though, but instead he just slid out halfway to see the look on Seonghwa’s face as he eagerly leaned forward to bring it all back in. 

Yeosang was such a tease. 

He knew that was what his boyfriend was thinking as a tear rolled lazily down his cheek like rain on a car window, his eyes wide. 

“Are you sure you can take it? You said you could and look at you now...crying.” 

Seonghwa whimpered around him and he shook his head, his mouth still full of cock. Yeosang thought it was one of the hottest sights he had ever seen in his years of living. Of course Seonghwa looked good with cock in his mouth- it was like he was made to do it. Seonghwa acted like it sometimes. 

Yeosang hushed his boyfriend as he ran his other hand down the right side of his neck and he smiled down at him when he saw the goosebumps rise over the soft surface of his skin. Seonghwa had such large pretty eyes. 

“Okay. Since you asked so nicely,” Yeosang said to Seonghwa, as he couldn’t speak, and he put his hand back at the base of Seonghwa’s head. 

Without any warning, Yeosang slammed his hips forward and Seonghwa took him all in so prettily, his whimpers filling the silence of the car. Yeosang kept a steady but fast pace as he thrusted forward and he couldn’t help but moan at the pleasure too. He moaned even louder when he saw Seonghwa’s hands reach for his own neglected cock that was peeking out of his black underwear. He watched as Seonghwa’s thumb traced the head of his cock and he watched as he squeezed his eyes shut at the pressure of his own hand and at the pressure of Yeosang ramming down his throat. Yeosang felt the lower pit of his stomach tighten and he held onto his orgasm that was trying to break the surface. 

Yeosang gripped Seonghwa’s hair even harder, if that was possible, and kept him in place as he fucked into his mouth rapidly, the sounds of spit sloshing and his throat contracting was enough to burn in the back of Yeosang’s mind. That was material he could use later when he had to get off without Seonghwa. With the way Seonghwa was moaning around his cock and the way his hand was gliding messily over his own- he was going to keep this moment for later too. 

Well- he was technically getting off to it now.

A string of curses slipped out of his mouth as Seonghwa’s throat constricted around him even tighter (if that was possible, too) and he felt the warmth in the lower part of his stomach begin to unravel. 

“I am going to come soon, baby.” Yeosang murmered to Seonghwa, not sure if he had heard it over the loud obscene sounds that were floating around the tiny space of his 2005 Honda Accord. 

God, this definitely was a moment he was going to think about later when his hand was wrapped around his own dick in the privacy of his room. 

Seonghwa nodded, showing that he had heard and he began to hollow his cheeks out with every thrust that Yeosang gave the awaiting boy. 

“You’re so good for me, aren’t you? How long have you been thinking about this?” 

Yeosang watched as Seonghwa’s wet eyelashes blinked rapidly, fluttering like butterfly wings, and as his eyes were refilling with tears. He looked up at him, as Yeosang’s dick slipped out of his mouth and his lips wrapped around the head as it left, the sound of a pop echoed in the space around them. 

Seonghwa caught his breath, gasping, and kept his eyes on him as he reached forward again, taking Yeosang’s hard cock back into his mouth. 

He was close, and he knew Seonghwa was too by the way his fist was sloppy when sliding over the head of his cock. Yeosang cursed and he gave his hips a couple of more final thrusts before he felt his orgasm hit him like a train- he thought he was going to pass out. Seonghwa took it all greedily and he sucked even harder, drawing every drop from him. 

“Oh-” Yeosang said, his stomach heaving. 

Seonghwa opened his mouth wider and bobbed his head back and forth to make Yeosang squirm even more as the underside of his cock dragged across his boyfriend’s tongue. It was a sight that made Yesoang be the one to whimper this time, and his hips stuttered. Seonghwa left his cock neglected and his hands gripped the back of Yeosang’s thighs. 

Seonghwa finally spoke after he let his dick slip out of his mouth. His lips were swollen and come was covering the expanse of his lips- he looked wrecked. 

Yeosang tucked himself back in and he swooped down to be eye level with his boyfriend. “Are you okay?” 

Seonghwa nodded, swallowing thickly. Yeosang looked down at his boyfriend’s cock that was curved against his shirt leaking precum onto the material- there was a damp spot. Yeosang smiled at Seonghwa and dove down for a soft kiss against his lips and Seonghwa sighed with content, tears still slipping down his face. Yeosang wiped them with his thumbs and he kissed his cheeks one by one. 

“Do you want me to take care of that?” 

Seonghwa shook his head. “I want you to watch me.” He said letting his thumb cross over the slit, his stomach dipping in like it was hissing from the contact. 

“Sensitive?” 

“Mhm.” 

Yeosang mouthed along Seonghwa’s neck pressing wet kisses here and there to urge his orgasm, and just for good measure. He wanted Seonghwa to know how sweet he was. 

Seonghwa moaned quietly and his fist gathered up speed, looking at Yeosang dead in the eye. 

“You know, I love getting off to you. It’s one of my favorite things,” Seonghwa said, his eyes lazily peeking up at him, still red from crying. Yeosang wasn’t going to say it wasn’t one of the hottest things ever. Nope. 

“Oh yeah?” Yeosang said, gripping Seonghwa’s forearms tighter, their arms moving in sync as Yeosang held on. It was like he was almost helping him, but not quite. 

“Yeah,” he breathed, “-and I like to think of your voice and how nice it would sound telling me how good I looked like this. I get off on the embarrassment of you watching me, on how it feels to have your eyes only on me and my cock.” 

Yeosang surged forward and pulled him into a messy kiss as Seonghwa’s hands sped up more and the sound of his fist and the slick precum were loud. 

“Are you close, baby?” 

“Almost there,” he gasped, twisting one hand up his body to pull up his shirt. Yeosang watched as Seonghwa touched himself and tweaked one of his nipples as his fist closed over his dick. Yeosang made sure to note that for later- to note that Seonghwa touches himself in slow manners then builds up to teasing himself. 

Noted. 

Noted. 

Noted. 

This seemed to be the finale of his jerking off because his hips snapped forward and streaks of white fell over his knuckles gracefully, his cock weeping soft tears. 

“Good God.” Yeosang said as he watched Seonghwa bite his lip and furrow his brows as his orgasm washed over him in slow tides of pleasure. Sand washing over his toes and then being pulled back out to sea. 

Yeosang brought his boyfriend’s come-streaked hand to his mouth and he licked around his fingers and knuckles, tasting him. Seonghwa watched the movements of his lips and tongues and his dick gave one final hurrah and twitch at the sight. 

“Pretty.” Seonghwa said with a lazy smile and he brought Yeosang in for kiss, both of them tasting each other on their tongues. Yeosang found it slightly gross but strangely hot at the same time. His boyfriend tasted sweet. 

They pulled apart, exhausted, and Yeosang climbed up off of him and curled up next to him, resting his head on Seonghwa’s broad shoulders. They sat there in silence for a moment, relishing in the post orgasm bliss and the comfort of each other. 

“That was nice,” Seonghwa hummed. 

“Like my kickflip?” 

Seonghwa groaned, “Yeosang, I didn’t even know that was a kickflip. I don’t speak skateboard.” 

“Correction. The term would be ‘skater’ but I will forgive you for this one, just this once. Since you had my cock down your throat less then-” he looked over at the car radio that held the time, “-6 minutes ago.” 

Seonghwa spluttered, “You were watching the time?” 

Yeosang looked troubled, “Babe you said you had work soon and I didn’t want you to be late.” 

Seonghwa stared at him. 

“You are so-?” 

“-amazing because you are going to be late and I am reminding you?” finished Yeosang, climbing to the front seat and getting ready to start the car. 

“Yes. Exactly what I was thinking. Amazing like your kickflip.” 

Yeosang couldn’t do anything but giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed, uwu!!!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on twitter @wooyooungies and cry with me :)


End file.
